


Things that happened on National TV

by Clemi2Nico



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Coffee Lover Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, The Flying Graysons - Freeform, Undead Jason Todd, Vegetarian Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clemi2Nico/pseuds/Clemi2Nico
Summary: Saw a fun thing about Batfam doing crazy things on National TV and thought what if Marinette saw, while in a design rut and got inspiration back. So as thanks, she decided to send them all packages.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Wayne Family & Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 16
Kudos: 583





	Things that happened on National TV

“Master Bruce?” The table quiets down as Alfred walks in holding a semi large box in his hands.  
“Yes Alfred?”  
“This just arrived, it was sent from France.” Alfred sets the box down at the empty side of the table. “It is from a MDC.”  
Tim chokes on his drink, shoving his chair back to rush over. Dick staring wide eyed, while Jason and Damian watch with semi interest. Tim is hovering next to Alfred, who is watching the young man with humar glinting in his eyes.  
“Tim? Do you know who that is?” Bruce asks, blue eyes dancing with laughter at the normally barely awake man shaking with excitement.  
“An up and coming designer! They work with Jagged Stone, and the only way so far to get in contact with them is through recommendation.”  
Bruce chuckles softly and nods at Alfred to go ahead and open it. Doing so, Alfred pulls out a letter, tissue paper rustling at the movement. With a smile he holds the letter out to Tim.  
“Dear Mister Wayne and family, I happened to be watching the news and saw a few of the antics that seem to follow you around. It helped get me out of a rut and so I thought as thanks I would make you all something. MDC.”  
Tim turns to Alfred who laughs before pulling out six things wrapped in tissue. Alfred hands one to each of the people of the table, holding one for himself. Tim gently opens his and holds up a large sweater. They all watch as his large grin spreads further, tears threatening his eyes. Turning it so they can see it they see a stitched in coffee cup with a tie standing at a podium with the words ‘Wait, he's supposed to be dead.’ Jason and Dick start laughing loudly, Jason actually bending over when Tim puts it on and it hangs over his hands - how he normally wears his sweaters at home.  
“Me next!” Dick laughs, ripping the tissue off. He lifts up a dark blue fitted shirt, his face morphs from humor to wonder as he turns the shirt side to side.  
“Dick?” Bruce asks, leaning closer to his oldest. Dick pushes back and rips his own shirt off before putting the new one on. Showing them all three stitched in figures in red, green and yellow, it is as Dick moves that they realize that there are hidden stitches that catch the light making the figures move. The figures doing an acrobatic routine with every twist.  
Jason turns and rips open the tissue to two articles of clothing. A dark red leather jacket with what feels like kevlar lining, a small robin sitting on a red helmet stitched on an inside pocket. There is a t-shirt with the words ‘I don’t rise with the sun or moon, I rise with the dead’. “Think they don’t want me dead again!” Jason chuckles slipping the jacket on, a perfect fit.  
Bruce opens his to find a black suit vest lined with kevlar, the buttons shaped from obsidian into cat heads. With a black tie, that has an invisible black batman symbol stitched into the end. “Well, Selina will be over the moon about this.”  
Damian grumbles as he pulls apart the tissue hiding his own. He picks up a letter, eyebrow raised. “All of the clothing that was made with animal hair was from shed hair or taken from a barber.” Placing the note down Damian pulls out a shirt with a variety of animals even a dragon draped across the words - ‘Will fight on national TV’. Underneath where the shirt was is a small painted canvas. Covering the canvas is a painting of the Eiffel tower, a black cat with a ladybug sitting on it’s head sitting at the base of it. With a turtle, fox, snake, bee, and dragon sitting behind the two or wrapped around the tower.  
“What a strange painting.” Damian states showing everyone the painting. Alfred’s eyes widen before he quickly turns back to his own. Staring down at a letter with a black box sitting under it.  
“Are you alright Alfred?” Dick asks, watching as tears start to form in the older man’s eyes. Bruce standing up and walking around the table to place his hand on the man’s back. Alfred looks up at Bruce for one moment, before with shaking hands picks up the letter.  
“Hello Alfred, I am not sure how much you have heard about Paris’ fight against our own super villain. A man by the name of Hawkmoth, began terrorizing our city with the forced help of the Butterfly Miraculous. That is how Ladybug and Chat Noir first started their journey of becoming the protectors of Paris. For four years, these young heroes grew and continued to fight. Bringing in help when needed. Some were made permanent when a new villain by the name of Mayura, who used the damaged Peacock Miraculous, came out as working with Hawkmoth. A year ago, Ladybug and Chat Noir with their team were able to take down Hawkmoth and Mayura - taking back the miraculouses. All of the heroes but Ladybug, were retired four months ago. Alfred Pennyworth, this box contains the Peacock Miraculous. Will you use it for the good of the balance of the world? When Ladybug comes and asks for it back, you will give it back. Say hello to Duusu for me. MDC/Ladybug.”  
Alfred drops the letter as he tenderly picks up the box. All of the boys converging closer to their father and Alfred. Taking a deep breath Alfred opens the box; a bright blue light flashes before a squeal echoes. When they gain back their sight they see a small floating peacock themed fairy nuzzling Alfred’s cheek.  
“Alfred?”  
Looking at his charges with a bright smile and watery eyes, Alfred holds his hand up for the creature to settle in it. “Everyone, I would like you to meet a very old friend of mine, Duusu. He is a Kwami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was edited by my mother, Lisa


End file.
